User blog:PurpleTwilightStar/A Fan Fiction Starring Rachel Black and Paul Lahote.
I know that loads of people on here don't like fan fictions but...i wrote one anyway! Ha! It's about Rachel Black and Paul Lahote. Basically, he wants her to marry him. I'll load the frist page of it onto here. It you want to read the rest of it, then please follow this link to my writing account. http://wattpad.com/PurpleTwilightStar Thanks! *************** “Marry me!” Paul half yelled at the dark haired beauty standing beside him. Still, she shook her head. Stubbornly refusing to be his wife. Paul ran a hand through his hair. He was easily frustrated by Rachel, all he wanted was for them to marry and start a family of their own. He had proposed many times, each more desperate than the last. This was his seventh attempt. “Please.” He whispered, close to tears. No other woman had made him feel like this. No other woman had given him such emotions. He wanted them to be together in every sense of the word. Marriage was something very high up on his list, while on hers it was more in the middle- bottom section. Rachel took his face in her small hands and bumped noses with him. “I love you.” She breathed. “Isn’t that enough for you?” it was his turn to shake his head. “I want you to be happy.” He muttered. “I ''am ''happy.” She insisted. “Why can’t you see that? Every day when I’m with you I’m happy. One day, I would love to be your wife. Just not yet.” She went to move her hands from his face but he trapped them under his own fingers. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her so sweetly she thought that her legs would buckle beneath her. “I’d better get dinner ready.” Rachel made as if to move away from Pauls body, but his hands were suddenly on her waist. “If you won’t marry me, then I won’t let you out of my sight until we are.” Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed his hands from her. “You don’t let me out of your sight anyway.” She turned her back on him and made to start the oven up. It was an older one and usually needed a kick to start it up. She flicked the radio on and tried on concentrate on making dinner for three hungry men. Not only did she have a pestering man asking her to marry him, she also had a werewolf brother, and a human father. “What can I do to make you say yes?” Paul slouched against the wall nearest her. He loved watching her make dinner. She had a lovely body, not that she showed it often. Rachel was fond of big t- shirts and jeans. Not that Paul minded. It meant less competition for him. Half the men in La Push lusted after Leah Clearwater and the other half lusted Miss Rachel Black. At the moment, they were the only woman who had a pretty face and weren’t married. And everyone knew what Leah was like. “Nothing.” Rachel skipped around the tiny kitchen, pouring things in there, stirring something in here. She looked so at home. Paul had a vision of her cooking in there one house, with her stomach round with his child. He smiled at the thought. “What are you thinking about?” Rachel asked him, eyeing the stupid grin plastered on his face. “Nothing naughty I hope.” ************* Thats it! Please let me know what you think! lol Lee xx Category:Blog posts